


Night Watch

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mid-Quest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He imagined what it might be like to touch this angelic face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> [set mid-quest]

 

The sound of rain drizzling on the treetops was almost like a sweet lullaby. The night was bright and shiny despite the weather, a million stars lighting the sky, and the full moon watching over the companions bathed Frodo's sleeping face in an almost celestial shine.

Sam could not help himself from looking at the peaceful beauty right beside him. His eyes traced every contour, from the delicate cheekbones to the tip of the nose, up to where black lashes hid those indescribable blue eyes, further up to the forehead where Sam's hand had been allowed to rest once, soothing, back down and along the jaw bone, arriving at the softest of lips.

He imagined what it might be like to touch this angelic face. To kiss him.

It would be sweet and gentle of course. There would be a moment of insecurity, coyness even, in which their eyes would acquiesce. A tiny moment, but oh-so-precious. Then their lips would meet, lightly at first, like a butterfly's wings fluttering against one's skin. And then, their breath would mix and mingle, and—

Frodo sighed in his sleep and buried his face into his bedroll. All of a sudden, Sam felt caught, and shame painted his cheeks with sweet spots of pink.

He looked away. Closed his eyes.

Kept dreaming.

Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheered on by the gorgeous **BlackBunnyLady** and beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
